


Competition

by Awesomepie3221



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake get into a competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Day four.

“What you reading up there, Blake?” Yang asks, peeking up into the bunk bed that Blake’s in. She’s on her phone, scrolling up and when Yang peeks at it she automatically clicks the home button and hides her phone.

“Nothing you need to read.” Yang ignores this comment as she hops up on the bed, her feet dangling off, and reaches towards the phone, Blake snatching it away.

“Come on, Blake, I thought couples were supposed to communicate.” She wraps an arm around Blake and leans into her.

“What if I don’t want to communicate about the things I read?”

“Don’t think you can do that. Now, _pleeease,_ ” she beggs, kissing along Blake’s jawline as to try and bribe her.

“You really, _really_ want to know?” Yang bounces up and her hair flies behind her. “Yup!”

Blake sighs and unlocks her phone, clicking back onto the internet. She scrolls back to the paragraph she was reading and centers it, handing the phone to Yang. Her eyes immediately went wide and after a few seconds she handed it back to the faunas.

“That’s inappropriate. Don’t let Ruby read that,” Yang jokes, relaxing back against the bed.

“Okay, it’s very inappropriate, yes. But how did you read it that fast?” Blake questions, making her phone go black again.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I probably read more than you, but you just read that in a few seconds. I’m pretty sure you read that faster than I would.”

“Oh, I read a lot. I just read in secret. Except when I used to read to Ruby, but that was different.”

“It’s uncomfortable to know that you read faster,” Blake says.

“Well, there’s no solid proof that I do.” Yang lays down and rests her head on Blake’s lap, Blake automatically twirling her bleach blonde hair between her fingertips.

“Maybe we should have a competition to see who can read faster,” Blake suggests. Yang sits back up and stares at her with confused eyes. “What do you mean?”

“We can test ourselves. We’ll read the same book every day for exactly an hour and see who finishes first.”

“Thought you didn’t like competitions?”

“I don’t normally. But this sounds fun and I don’t think any harm can come from it.”

“That sounds more like you.” Yang smiles and pecks Blake on the lips before hearing Ruby making gagging noises from the door way. Blake chuckls while Yang sticks her tongue out at her sister.

“Oh, please, I happen to think it’s cute,” they hear Weiss say.

Blake chuckles again and Yang snuggles into her, Blake continuing to read on her phone as Yang drifts off to sleep.

~

“Listen!” the next day Yang shouts, slamming her palms onto the cafeteria table, her hair flying across her shoulders. Everyone stops chattering and looks up at her.

“Yes, Yang?” Sun asks.

“Blake and I need a two-hundred something page book to read that we can find in the school library. Any recommendations?”

“ _The Eleventh Plague_ ,” Nora says, shooting up.

“Calm down,” Ren states, acting exhausted as he plays with his food. Nora sits back down, giggling.

“Any more suggestions?”

“ _Scars_ ,” Weiss says.

“ _The Graveyard Book,”_ Pyrrah recommends.

“We’ll look at those three and pick. Thank you,” Blake says this time, Yang sitting back down and starting to gobble up her food.

“Why did you want those?” Sun asks, eating a banana.

“Blake and I want to see who can finish a book faster.”

“Thought you didn’t like competition, Blake?” Neptune asks.

“I don’t, but this one will be fun,” Blake says before the conversation changes by Ruby walking back from the lunch line with a story.

After all their classes end, Blake and Yang head to the library. Blake finds _Scars_ while Yang finds _The Graveyard Book_ and _The Eleventh Plague_. They went back and forth between the books and finally decided on _The Eleventh Plague_ , a book about a male named Stephen who’s Dad, his only family left, is in a coma and he lives in a world where America was wiped out by an advanced version of influenza and he has to survive by himself, until he gets taken to a town that seems too good to be true.

They decide to catch dinner and then go back to their dorm. When they get their they pull out their copies of their books and Yang sets a timer for an hour. They both start reading without any interruptions. By the time the timer goes off they both head to bed, the reading tiring them out.

They do this for the next week, not sharing what page or chapter they’re on. It’s not until one day they’re both reading and Yang shuts her book really loudly and shouts ‘Done!’ Blake refuses to look up, but Ruby climbs off her bunk and starts to playfully interview Yang, asking her how it felt to finish first and if she likes being able to read faster than the person who’s always reading.

Not only five minutes later Blake finishes the book, looking surprisingly mad. Yang gives her a cheesy smile and hugs her, asking how it feels to be beat by a girl. Blake just simply shoves Yang and gives a small laugh.

“Guess you do read a lot,” she says as Yang lifts up her chin and gives her a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is cascamedownwithcroatoan.


End file.
